The Price
by Troyis
Summary: Cuando se trata de lo más quieres, ¿qué precio pagarías? ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a sacrificar? ¿El dinero? ¿La libertad? O ¿la vida? Personajes OOC
1. Primera vista

Disclaimer: los nombres de los personajes son de Meyer, la trama está ligeramente basada en un libro llamado the Price of a Bride y cuando digo ligeramente me refiero a muy ligeramente. Publicada en TroyisLibrary el 07/25/2010 por favor no reproducir sin mi expreso consentimiento.

**CAPITULO 1**

**PRIMERA VISTA**

**

* * *

**

Mi vista estaba perdida en el espacio, sin embargo mi mente estaba inmersa en los recuerdos.

—_Edward… no cometas mis errores, salva el nombre de la familia y recupera todo lo que he perdido…pero sobre todo Masen Hall._

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de mi padre.

Unas últimas palabras que no había podido cumplir en casi diez años, diez años en los que me encargué que el apellido Masen volviera a ser uno de los más importantes no sólo de Inglaterra sino de las principales urbes de comercio a nivel mundial. No había regresado a Irlanda desde que nuestro hogar nos fue arrebatado, los Masen siempre fuimos muy respetados en la época anterior a mi padre y poco a poco me aseguré que la imagen del viejo irlandés ebrio que tuvo en sus últimos años de vida quedara olvidada.

Enfoqué el grisáceo cielo desde las ventanas de mi oficina y miré hacia abajo para ver las empapadas calles de Londres por donde los transeúntes se resguardaban bajo paraguas. Pasé mi mano por mi cabello. Al fin conseguí averiguar quién era el nuevo dueño de Masen Hall.

Tendría que ir a Estados Unidos en dos días para conocer al dueño de Swan, Inc.

Tomé mi gabardina negra y salí de la oficina, no había nadie en los pasillos por la hora que era todos debían haberse retirado hace tiempo.

Encendí mi teléfono y revisé los mensajes que tenia. Dos eran de mi madre recordándome que mañana tenía cita médica, otro era de Jacob informándome que una de las yeguas había tenido un parto complicado pero que el potrillo y ella estaban bien; el último era de Tanya, rodé los ojos mientras la escuchaba quejarse por millonésima vez del hecho que no le prestaba atención. Apagué el teléfono a la mitad del mensaje y lo lancé sobre el asiento de mi auto.

En cuanto salí de la ciudad pisé el acelerador a fondo, la velocidad me calmaba y tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente, debía cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre. Esta vez Masen Hall estaba tan cerca de mi poder que no dejaría que se escurriera entre mis dedos por segunda ocasión.

Mi madre me lo había pedido…quería descansar junto a mi padre y yo así lo cumpliría.

Pensar que mi dulce madre estaba luchando contra el cáncer me hacia querer destruir todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Nunca ha existido mujer más bondadosa que ella y sin embargo está enferma.

Mi puño golpeó el volante.

Me frustraba tener que ver como cada día se consumía sin poder hacer nada.

Otra cosa que debía agradecerle a mi padre…

La casa apareció frente a mí y dejé el auto en la entrada sin molestarme en meterlo al garaje, mañana tendríamos que salir temprano al hospital.

Harry me abrió la puerta de la casa en cuanto puse un pie en el umbral.

—¿Espiándome como siempre, Harry?—sacudió la cabeza y me ayudó a quitar la gabardina.

—La señora Elizabeth está en la sala de estar esperándolo señor, ¿va a comer en la cocina o en la sala?—rodé mis ojos, a pesar que me había visto correr en ropa interior por Masen Hall cuando era un niño, Harry decía que era impropio de un buen mayordomo inglés tutear a su señor.

—En la sala, ¿cómo pasó el día mi madre?—su sonrisa desapareció y yo inspiré profundamente.

—Voy a verla—me froté los ojos con los dedos y plasme una sonrisa fingida en mis labios.

—¿Cuándo será el día que no comerás recalentado?—me incliné sobre su frágil cuerpo y besé su mejilla—Si tuvieras una linda esposa e hijos esperándote cada noche estas cosas no pasarían—suspiré—No me queda mucho tiempo, Edward. Al menos dame la satisfacción de saber que cuando muera no estarás solo.

—Buenas noches para ti también madre…

—No te pases de listo conmigo, Edward Anthony. Quiero que me des una respuesta sobre tu matrimonio—me senté frente a ella.

—Ya te dije que buscaré una esposa para que estés tranquila, pero eso será después que recupere Masen Hall.—solté mi corbata y suspiré nuevamente cuando vi sus labios fruncirse.

—Tienes 30 años Edward, ya es tiempo que sientes cabeza. Sólo espero que no estés contemplando en hacerlo con esa mujercita con la que últimamente se te ha visto. No sería una buena esposa y mucho menos buena madre.—aquí va de nuevo la charla, no sabía de qué manera explicarle que estaba de acuerdo con ella para que dejara de preocuparse por tonterías.

—Madre, en cuanto consiga una esposa cesaré todo tipo de escapadas amorosas—lo intenté una vez más—No tengo contemplado casarme con Tanya, ella es sólo una amiga.

—Las amigas no comparten la cama de sus amigos—me bufó, Harry se aclaró la garganta llamando nuestra atención.

—Deja de preocuparte, conseguiré una buena mujer y veras que pronto tendrás al nieto que deseas corriendo por la casa y trepándose en tus faldas—me dispuse a comer finalizando la conversación que habíamos mantenido una y otra vez durante más de un mes.

El día siguiente fue una pesadilla, el cáncer de pulmón de mi madre seguía avanzando lo médicos pensaban cambiar el tratamiento y darle otro tipo de drogas para evitar que se siguiera extendiendo, los pronósticos no eran nada buenos.

Las expectativas no eran alentadoras…si el cáncer seguía expandiéndose le quedaría poco más de un año.

Mi madre tomó la noticia con serenidad, como si lo hubiera esperado. Lo único que dijo cuando subimos al auto fue para recordarme que quería descansar junto a mi padre y que deseaba ver a un nieto antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente.

Aunque deseaba maldecir y renegar del cruel destino que se cernía sobre ella, sostuve mi lengua y me comporté como si nada estuviera pasando por su beneficio, para tranquilizarla le prometí que haría las dos cosas, usaría este viaje a Estados Unidos para conocer a algunas mujeres, después de todo asistiría a una gala donde haría mi primer contacto con Charles Swan.

Estaba tomando una copa cuando la vi llegar, era una visión parecía flotar en lugar de caminar. Su oscuro cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y su escote. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara plateada que enmarcaba dos oscuras y profundas piscinas cafés.

Tenía el cuerpo de una diosa, un poco delgada suponía que seguía todo tipo de dietas al igual que las mujeres de hoy en día.

En segundos me estaba imaginando ese cuerpo retorciéndose de placer bajo el mío. Mis ojos se demoraron en su escote al igual que los de los demás hombres.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante, cuando el rubor crepitó por sus mejillas supe que también había llamado su atención.

Mi presa fue escogida y la cacería había empezado…

Un hombre mayor llegó a su lado y siguió su mirada encontrándose con la mía. Me sonrió socarronamente antes de tomarla de un brazo y presentársela al viejo que estaba con él.

La seguí con la mirada durante largo tiempo, esperando mi oportunidad, sea quien sea que fuera ese hombre tendría que dejarla en algún momento y yo aprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Le mandé un mensaje a Withlock preguntándole cuando llegaría, cuando recibí la respuesta llegó mi oportunidad, la vi escurrirse entre los cortinales para salir al balcón. Crucé el salón y me detuve saludando a unas personas de las cuales no recordaba su nombre, antes de poder llegar al balcón.

Su espalda estaba vuelta hacia mí, estaba ligeramente encorvada, tosí para hacerme notar. La escuché inhalar audiblemente y el ruido de la loza rompiéndose. Fruncí el ceño al ver que su mano voló a su pecho y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

—Lamento haberla asustado, no sabía que estaba comiendo—hablé con suavidad intrigado por su reacción. Le ofrecí mi copa de vino para que tragara el bocado que tenía en la boca, lo miró recelosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y tragó en seco.

Por los trozos de panecillos que yacían en el suelo parecía que quedaba descartada la teoría de las dietas.

Me miró a los ojos sin decir nada, cuando di un paso hacia ella, retrocedió, haciendo que me detuviera en seco.

—¡Isabella!—el hombre con él que la había visto anteriormente entró al balcón deteniéndose al verme.—No sabía que estabas acompañada, la subasta va a empezar.—le sonrió afectuosamente—Mi sobrina estará con las otras jóvenes que gentilmente han accedido a donar su compañía por esta noche por una buena causa.—me dio la espalda brevemente y extendió la mano, la joven se apresuró a acercarse a él pero no tomó su mano.—Sí nos disculpa, señor…

—Masen—su sonrisa se hizo mayor. Mi mirada estaba fija en la joven que miraba directamente a sus zapatos.

—¿Por casualidad es Edward Masen, hijo?—asentí —¿Conoce a mi sobrina Isabella?—empujó levemente a la chica, como si quisiera que resaltara más, sus ojos dejaron sus zapatos y me miró nuevamente con sus cautivantes ojos.

—No he tenido el gusto—mis ojos seguían fijos en ella—un placer conocerla, _Isabella_—tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios. Había algo inocente en su expresión que me tenía intrigado. Me dio una leve sonrisa pero no respondió nada.

—Supongo que participaras en la subasta, hijo. Seguro alguna hermosa muchacha captara su interés para que sea su acompañante por el resto de la velada. Despídete del señor Masen, niña.—le espetó con un tono que no me gustó.

—Fue un placer señor Masen—dijo con una voz que parecía el repicar de las campanas al viento, antes que yo pudiera decirle algo a su tío, fruncí el ceño cuando los vi desaparecer.

Aunque había algo extraño en la manera de comportarse de la muchacha, tenía cierta aura de inocencia que quería explorar. Me situé en la parte posterior del salón mientras todos se reunían cerca del escenario en donde ya estaban las jóvenes mostrándose como si fuera un escaparate de feria, bueno todas menos ella.

Sus hombros estaban caídos y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. Subastaron a las dos primeras chicas cada una por unos cinco mil dólares.

Las demás fueron pasando de similar manera, a todas les resaltaban cualidades y ellas posaban como caballos para una exhibición, me parecían absolutamente patéticas, seguramente estaban buscando un marido rico a quien engatusar para que las mantuviera.

—La siguiente en la línea es la adorable Isabella—la chica quedó en mitad del escenario y parecía un venado frente a las luces de un auto, algo en ella me tenia intrigado…tal vez sería la pequeña perfecta esposa que mi madre deseaba para mí, sólo me quedaba ganar la puja para poder descubrir si todo era una pantomima bien montada para atraer la atención o si había algo que valía la pena—Bien empezamos la puja por la compañía de la hermosa Isabella con mil dólares—el viejo que conversaba con su tío levantó su programa—mil dólares dice el caballero del medio, ¿alguien dice dos mil?...El joven de enfrente dice dos mil, ¿Quién dice tres mil? Los niños de África lo necesitan caballeros. A demás se llevan el premio de recibir la entera atención de esta hermosa dama.

—Cinco mil—dije levantando el programa, no me gustaban los juegos ya tenía en mente mi presa y no pensaba dejar que un viejo decrepito me la robara.

—El caballero de la esquina dice cinco mil—los ojos de la chica se encontraron brevemente con los míos, necesitaba saber si tanta timidez era un acto bien elaborado o no. No me gustaban los misterios.

—Diez mil—gritó el anciano y el tío de la chica palmeó su hombro.

—Cincuenta mil—el silenció reino por unos segundos. El tío de la chica me miraba como si hubiera visto la luz del día por primera vez, el hombre a su lado se giró y parecía que le reclamaba algo.

—Cincuenta a la una—miró buscando alguna nueva puja—cincuenta a las dos—saqué mi chequera y empecé a escribir el cheque— Cincuenta a las tres. ¡Vendida! Venga por su acompañante de la noche, afortunado caballero. —caminé hacia el teatro de subasta, le entregué el chequé al subastador y la ayudé a bajar las escaleras tomándola del brazo.

En cuanto llegamos a la esquina de la sala donde podíamos ver pero no ser vistos. La sujeté por la mano y tiré de ella haciéndola acercarse a mi cuerpo.

—Tengo que descubrir el premio que me he comprado—mi mano libre fue a su antifaz retirándolo de su rostro para sujetar su mentón entre mi dedos pulgar e índice. Era mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado y mucho más hermosa—eres muy bonita no deberías esconder tu rostro bajo capas de maquillaje.—solté su mentón y acaricié sus mejillas con mi pulgar. —¿Me dirás algo? O ¿Te ha comido el ratón la lengua?—algo brilló en sus ojos y sus labios se fruncieron.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de hablar, así que le pido que guarde sus manos para usted mismo. Nada en las reglas de la subasta decía que tenía que dejarme manosear por un fresco de quien no sé más que su nombre—se soltó de mi agarré dando un paso atrás. Por un instante me sentí desconcertado.

—¿Es que no sabes quién soy?—mi voz sonó incrédula.

—No, pero que tal si me lo dice y así yo digo "wow" para que su ego se infle más de lo que ya está.—rompí a reír atrayendo varias miradas que buscaban de donde procedía la risa.

—¿Cuándo te muerdes la lengua no te envenenas? Tal vez debería probar si aún tienes veneno en los labios.—me incliné hacia ella.

—No se atreva—el pánico volvió a cruzar sus facciones.

—Espero que te estés bien comportando con tan magnánimo benefactor, sobrina, no sería bueno ofenderlo…— saltó levemente acercándose a mí. Arqueé una ceja ante tal reacción y a la entonación de la voz de su tío.

—Por supuesto Aro, nunca me atrevería a hacerlo.—dijo llanamente.

—Eso espero niña…—se giró hacia mí—creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente, soy Aro Swan.—eso me tomó por sorpresa. Por un momento me había olvidado completamente de la verdadera razón por la que estaba en este lugar.

—¿Tiene alguna relación con Charles Swan, por casualidad?—fruncí el ceño pasando mi mirada de la chica a su tío y de regreso.

—Charles es mi difunto hermano y padre de Isabella.—eso me tomó por sorpresa. Jasper no me había dicho que Charles Swan hubiera muerto.

—Lamento su pérdida…—la chica tenía la cabeza mucho más gacha que antes.

—Sí… fue una perdida lamentable… pero fue hace muchos años. Yo me quedé a cargo de su viuda y su hija. He cuidado de Isabella como si fuera mía.—tocó su brazo y la chica se tensó alejándose de su agarre. Archivé eso por si lo necesitaba para después.

—Entonces creo que tendré que hablar de negocios con la bella Isabella—tomé la mano de la chica y le di mi mejor sonrisa deslumbrante. Que ella fuera la heredera de Charles Swan significaba que era la dueña de Masen Hall, así que tendría que redoblar mis esfuerzos; no sólo para llevármela a la cama sino para que accediera a venderme la mansión familiar.

—Mi hermano me dejó a cargo de todos los negocios ya que no quería que su fortuna se perdiera, Isabella no controla nada. Ya sabe como son la mujeres en lo que se refiere al dinero, prefieren gastarlo en prendas y ropas que tener que producirlo—rió alegremente. Yo enarqué una ceja ante esto.—Entonces hijo, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una cita mañana para almorzar? Así matas dos pájaros de un tiro, hablamos de negocios y puedes volver a ver a Isabella.

—¿Y quién le dice que yo quiero volver a ver a su sobrina?—tiré de la mano que aún sostenía sujeta entre la mía haciendo que se acercara más a mí—sólo compré su compañía por una noche…—volvió a reír.

—¡Ah! La juventud… siempre viviendo un día la vez, como si fuera el último. Entonces disfruta esta noche la compañía de mi sobrina y mañana en el almuerzo seremos sólo los dos. No llegues demasiado tarde a casa, niña y espero que te comportes con el señor Masen como se debe—se dio la vuelta antes que pudiera decirle nada.

—¿Tu tío te deja pasar muchas noches en compañía de jóvenes?—por sus ojos pasó un flash de rabia.

—Tú…—le sostuve la mano con la que quería golpearme. En su enojo se había olvidado de las formalidades, debería enojarla más seguido para sacar su lado salvaje a la luz.

—Tranquila gatito—la tiré de ambas manos y cuando su cuerpo quedó pegado al mío, bajé mi rostro al suyo y capturé sus labios, el jadeó de sorpresa que salió de sus labios me permitió introducir mi lengua; la cual la muy bruja mordió.—Creo que voy a disfrutar esta noche—pasé mi lengua por mis labios recogiendo su sabor—mucho…—volví a bajar mi rostro al suyo solo que esta vez giró el rostro de manera que mis labios quedaron cerca de su oído por lo que le susurré.— dejémonos de juegos, ambos sabemos que terminaras en mi cama gatito.

—Es el hombre más arrogante que he conocido. Ni en sus sueños compartiré la cama usted, no soy una prostituta. No puede creer que me vaya acostar con usted por el precio que pago.

—Nunca he tenido que pagar por sexo y no pienso empezar hoy, muchachita. Pagué cincuenta mil dólares por tu compañía esta noche, así que empieza a actuar dócilmente y deja la actuación de arpía remilgada, que ese papel no te pega. —le ofrecí mi brazo—la noche apenas empieza mi gatito así que guarda tus garritas y pórtate bien como te ordenó tu tío.

La llevé por la sala, recorrimos las diversas mesas conversando con las personas que se encontraban allí, algunos de ellos habían sido clientes y otros conocían la reputación de mis empresas.

Jasper llamó disculpándose por no poder llegar al parecer Alice había tenido un accidente cuando hizo una pataleta porque una de las telas que había pedido no le llegó en el tono exacto que quería.

El viejo con el que vi a su tío la seguía con la mirada a donde quiera que la llevara, luego de la cena la saqué a bailar, sonreí cuando quiso poner distancia entre los dos. La mano que tenía en su diminuta cintura la hizo acercarse a mi cuerpo, su pecho contra el mío hacia que mi mente se fuera por peligrosos caminos.

Me tenía gratamente impresionado, tal vez tener una esposa americana no sería tan malo como pensé por el contrario parecía que sería muy entretenido. Había descartado a las inglesas desde el inicio, eran demasiado frías. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que mi padre cruzó el océano para encontrar esposa al igual que estaba haciendo yo en este momento.

Cortejaría a esta niña, sería un cortejo rápido. Un mes a lo máximo y estaríamos de regreso en Londres, lógicamente ella tendría que saber que en el cortejo habría días en los que me ausentaría, no podía dejar a mi madre tanto tiempo sola, me consolaba que Harry y Sue estaban con ella pero aún así no podía quedarme del todo tranquilo, el bienestar y la felicidad que mi madre pudiera recibir en el tiempo que le quedaba de vida era mi prioridad.

El resto de la noche pasó de manera similar. Mi mano estuvo firmemente situada en su cintura reclamándola como mía. La hice que compartiera todos los bailes conmigo, mis manos parecían no querer dejar de tocarla, traté de mostrarme encantador, de usar todos los trucos que había aprendido desde la adolescencia. Sin embargo nada parecía derretir los muros de hielo tras los que se escondía Isabella.

Las conversaciones parecían una pérdida de tiempo, parecía que tenía que usar un tirabuzón para sacar las palabras de su boca. Lo único que conseguí sacarle fue que tenía dieciocho años y que tenía planes en un futuro cercano de ir a la universidad. Era algo más joven de lo que sospechaba pero después de todo a que hombre no le gusta tener una esposa mucho más joven que él.

Algo que mantenía viva mi curiosidad era que cuando me acercaba al tema de su familia se ponía rígida como una tabla y cambiaba el tema, esas fueron las únicas veces en las que llevó la batuta de la conversación.

Rodé mis ojos cuando insistió en tomar un taxi para regresar a su casa, tuve que recordarle que tenía una cita con su tío al día siguiente y que necesitaba la dirección de todos modos. Pude ver que no le había gustado que hubiera ganado en esto, pero si iba a ser cortejada por mí tendría que acostumbrarse a que yo siempre gano.

—¿Tiene que sentarse tan cerca de mí?—reprimí una sonrisa cuando me senté a su lado en el auto, intencionalmente mi mano rozó su muslo.

—Quiero estar cerca de ti y yo nunca me privo de lo que quiero—le dije oscuramente haciéndola temblar—y resulta mi pequeño gatito…que te quiero a ti.—no le di tiempo a que reaccionara, mis labios se adueñaron de los suyos, sus manos fueron a mis hombros para tratar de alejarme, mi mano en su espalda la atrajo hacia mí, la que estaba en su nuca se envolvió en su cabello para tirar de su cabeza y permitirme mejor acceso.

La besé de manera demandante, posesiva. La besé de la manera que quise hacerlo desde que la vi en ese salón junto a su tío.

Rompí el beso cuando vi que empezó a faltarle el aire, sus ojos estaban cargados con furia y otra emoción que no pude reconocer. Sujete la mano con la que pretendía golpearme y la giré para plantar un beso en su palma.

—Si me golpeas…tendré que besarte nuevamente gatito y tal vez el beso nos lleve a otra cosa.—sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente y yo rocé sus rojos e hinchados labios por mis besos con mi pulgar—no te preocupes hace años pasé la etapa de hacer el amor en el asiento trasero de un auto y dudo mucho que el chofer apreciara el hecho.

—Es uno de los hombres más depreciables que he tenido el infortunio de conocer. No vuelva a querer tomarse libertades conmigo si lo hace… si lo hace…—respiró entrecortadamente.

—Si lo hago lo disfrutaré mucho…al igual que tú. No trates de negarlo—cuando movió sus labios para protestar los cerré con mis dedos—tengo experiencia y sé cuando una mujer responde.—mis dedos empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas—Hemos llegado a tu casa—le anuncié en cuanto el auto se detuvo—Nos veremos mañana gatito, trata de no afilar tus garritas—me bajé y le tendí la mano para asistirla.

En cuanto estuvo de pie rompió a correr escaleras arribas, como si quisiera escapar de mí. Miré su forma hasta que quedó oculta tras la puerta cerrada.

Puedes correr todo lo que quieras gatito, pensé tocando mis labios con mi pulgar, pero ya no podrás escapar de mí.

* * *

Acá la nueva historia, déjenme saber que les pareció.

Las del Library podrán ver que hice pequeñas correcciones en este capi, así que tiene detallitos diferentes pero no tantos XD


	2. Capitulo 26

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, el contrato a The Price of a Bride, los dialogos, demás argumentos y Renato son míos XD

Gracias totales XD a mi super beta Ericastelo por tener la paciencia de un santo conmigo, creanme una diqueautora con ataques alemanes no es lo más sencillo del mundo de soportar XD

Feliz día a todas las madres que lo celebraron el pasado 10, espero que hayan tenido un día espectacular.

A los que me dejan rr les quiero decir que aprecio mucho el tiempo que se toman en dejarme saber lo que les parece las locuras que escribo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 26**

—Isabella, amor—. Aparté el cabello que tenia cubriéndole el rostro. — Sé que en estos momentos no quieres hablar sobre esto, pero necesito saber donde quieres que descanse tu padre. Podemos llevarlo a Chicago con tu madre si quieres o a Masen Hall, cuando termine el año escolar nos mudaremos allá y de esa manera estarás más cerca de él. —encogió sus hombros antes de suspirar.

—No lo sé… no quisiera regresar nunca a Chicago, allí hay demasiadas recuerdos, pero tampoco quiero dejar a mamá, no creo que sea correcto ponerlos juntos, ella dejó de quererlo… pero podemos ponerlos cerca—dijo con voz rota.

La volví a estrechar contra mí, dejándola desahogarse de un dolor que apenas empezaba.

Hice los arreglos para exhumar los restos de Renee y traer a Londres sus cenizas. Isabella quería que los restos de sus padres fuesen juntos hasta Irlanda y que descansaran cerca.

_Ella dejó de ser su esposa al año del accidente. A pesar que Aro la obligaba a hacer cosas que no se pueden repetir, sé que cuando se enamoró del padre de Renato, se olvidó de papá, fue tanto lo que lo quiso que murió de desamor como en las novelas trágicas sin importarle que pasaría con Renato o conmigo._

Sus palabras aún resonaban en mis oídos.

Su rostro crispado por el dolor aún bailaba frente a mí, como si hubiese quedado grabado en mis retinas.

El doctor me dijo que su madre había muerto en el parto por una hemorragia, pero supongo que para una niña de doce años quien había tenido que soportar todo tipo de maltratos, el que su madre falleciese era considerado un abandono.

Debo reconocer que al saber que su madre murió en un parto me puso los nervios de punta, sólo pensar que mi Isabella estuviese en peligro me hacia revolver el estómago. Por suerte el doctor me explicó que la hemorragia no hubiera sido tan grave si Renee hubiese sido más cuidadosa durante su estado, al parecer sabía que estaba anémica y al ser abandonada por el padre de Renato cayó en una depresión y dejó de alimentarse bien.

Tenía toda la intención de buscar a ese tal Phil Dwyer, para tumbarle todos los dientes por crearle falsas esperanzas a mi suegra y abandonar a Renato, si es que aún estaba vivo.

Según lo que me contó Esme, el tal Phil fue el guardaespaldas que rescató a Isabella cuando cayó a la piscina y siempre tuvo una admiración que rayaba en reverencia en cuanto a Renee se trataba. Al caer en coma mi suegro, los dos se fueron acercando y cuando mi suegra descubrió su embarazo él prometió planear un escape para que pudieran llevarse a mi esposa con ellos. Lo único es que nunca llegó a la cita acordada y no se le volvió a ver.

No tenía idea si desapareció por propia cuenta o si lo borraron del mapa.

Mientras más información recababa sobre Aro, menos me sorprendían las posibilidades de que fuese un asesino y que en su afán de conservarlas hubiese ultimado al padre de Renato.

Mi mirada se fijó en la forma durmiente de mi esposa. El doctor tuvo que darle algo para sedarla después de haber hablado con su ginecóloga para conseguir su aprobación.

Me mataba verla tan triste, sabía que no era algo que yo pudiera remediar, solamente el tiempo haría su dolor más llevadero aunque la ausencia siempre estaría presente, cosa que estaba experimentando en carne propia.

¿Cuántas veces no deseé tener a mi padre para que viera los logros que conseguí? Para que viera como había logrado posicionar nuestras empresas, para que conociera a Jacob, a mi esposa, a Renato, a sus nietos.

No. La ausencia de un padre no era algo que se echaba al olvido.

La primera noche fue una agonía. Cada vez que Isabella se despertaba lo hacía bañada en lágrimas.

La mañana siguiente no fue mejor, mi esposa había dejado de llorar pero ahora se rehusaba a comer, cosa que yo no podía permitir.

Cuando me planté diciéndole que tenía que alimentarse no sólo por su bien sino por el del bebé y Renato, y poniéndole el plato de comida frente a ella, volvió a romper a llorar alegando que iba a ser una pésima madre.

Decía que los estaba abandonando como su madre la abandonó a ella.

Me llevó casi una hora calmarla y hacerle comprender que era natural que estuviese triste por la pérdida de su padre y que eso afectase su apetito, que no tenía que compararse con la situación de su madre. Lógicamente el mencionar su padre trajo una nueva ola de sollozos.

Mi madre fue quien me ayudó a comprender que sus hormonas no estaban ayudando mucho y que tenía que tratarla con mucha delicadeza y pensar antes de hablar. Cosa que hizo que Jacob estallara en carcajadas ganándose una dura mirada de mi madre y un golpe mío bajo la mesa.

Pensé que ahora que tenía casi cuatro meses las temibles hormonas de las que siempre escuché se habrían calmado pero según mi madre aún me quedaban cinco meses por delante para acostumbrarme a ellas.

Renato estaba totalmente aislado de la situación, para el niño Isabella estaba algo enferma y sus ojos estaban rojos porque tenía gripe. El día del sepelio iríamos a Irlanda y regresaríamos en cuanto hubiera concluido, él niño no se daría por enterado de nada.

La ayudé a subir las escaleras del avión y me aseguré que estuviese cómoda antes de ir hablar con el capitán. El doctor y su esposa nos acompañaban, al igual que mi madre y Sue junto a Harry.

A pesar de la tristeza reflejada en su rostro seguía siendo lo más hermoso que mis ojos hubiesen visto alguna vez. Su vestido negro a pesar de ser algo holgado dejaba ver la pequeña redondez de su vientre.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras me acercaba a ella. Les indiqué que iba a despegar en cualquier momento y todos procedieron a colocarse sus cinturones de seguridad.

Isabella recostó su cabeza, cerrando los ojos, sobre mi hombro y yo tomé sus manos en una de las mías.

Casi no había hablado desde que nos despertamos pero al menos no se había retraído encerrándose en sí misma.

El sepelio dio lugar en el cementerio de mi familia. Solamente nosotros estábamos presentes para despedir a Charles Swan.

Mi esposa ladeó su cabeza cuando entramos al cementerio, presionó la rosa blanca que llevaba contra su pecho y me miró con curiosidad. Sin embargo no dijo nada mientras volvía a fijar la vista en el cofre que contenía los restos de su padre.

Sus lentes oscuros no ocultaban las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras el sacerdote oraba por el descanso eterno de su padre.

Si hace doce años me hubiesen dicho que iba a estar sepultando al hombre que compró la casa de mis ancestros y que yo iba a tener a la pequeña niña que trató de darme consuelo en el sepelio de mi padre, entre mis brazos, no lo hubiese creído. Sin embargo ahora estaba estrechándola contra mí y jurándole a su padre que nunca estaría desprotegida, ni le faltaría mi amor.

—Yo estuve en el entierro de tu padre—no era una pregunta, tan sólo constataba un hecho.—lo recordé al verte allí vistiendo de negro y con los lentes oscuros.

—Sí, tu padre compró Masen Hall pero me permitió sepultar al mío con nuestros ancestros. Tú no podías tener más de seis años y me pareciste la niña más dulce del mundo a pesar del dolor que me consumía en esos momentos—. Acaricié su espalda.

— ¿Edward?—dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. — No voy a estar para fiestas en los próximos meses, pero Renato cumple años en mayo y no quisiera que pasara desapercibido.

—Claro que no pasará desapercibido, no todos los días se cumplen seis años—le dije besando su cabello.

Recordé cuando lo vi por primera vez y pensé que era mayor a lo que era en realidad. Lo orgulloso que estuvo cuando se lo comenté diciéndome que siempre en el orfanato siempre le decían que era alto para su edad.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward. Lamento haber desconfiado de ti—. Me acomodé en las almohadas y levanté su mentón para verla a los ojos.

—Era lógico en tu situación desconfiar de todos, debo reconocer que no te di motivos para que confiaras en mí y no traté de ganarte hasta que entendí que esa sería la única forma en la que podría empezar a aspirar llegar a tu corazón.

Se quedó callada otro par de minutos.

— ¿Te casaste conmigo por la casa de tu familia?—soltó de pronto. Por lo visto era la hora de las confesiones.

—Cuando te vi en la subasta supe que tenía que tenerte sin importar qué, no supe quién eras hasta mucho después de haber decidido hacerte mía. La casa pude conseguirla sin tener que casarme contigo, la verdad es que Aro me dio algo de trabajo cuando le informé de mi intención de hacerte mi esposa. Sólo mi insistencia en tenerte lo hizo aceptar nuestro matrimonio.

—Gracias por salvarme, no tienes idea la clase de vida que él quería para mí—. Su voz se rompió y yo la estreché con fuerza tratando de asustar sus demonios.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, lo único que lamento es no haberte hecho la transición más llevadera. Espero podértelo compensar colmándote de afecto—. Sólo podía imaginar el tipo de vida que llevó antes de conocerla y ese pensamiento me hacía querer romper algo.

— ¿En verdad me quieres?—su voz fue pequeña, casi un susurró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— No te quiero, Isabella—murmuré besando sus labios suavemente—te amo.

Sus labios buscaron los míos.

No hicieron falta palabras, su cuerpo me demostró con creces lo que su mente se negaba a confiarme.

Tenía la certeza que sentía algo por mí, lo podía notar en la manera en que sus manos me tocaban mientras nos amábamos, como su cuerpo buscaba el mío y como sus labios clamaban que los míos le pertenecían.

Pero lo que me hizo saber que no me equivocaba fue cuando después de terminar de hacer el amor y mientras ella pensaba que yo estaba totalmente dormido, sus labios besaron no sólo, mis labios y mis mejillas sino también mi pecho justo sobre mi corazón antes de recostar su cabeza sobre mi hombro para dormir.

A pesar de todo eso, nada me preparó lo que vendría al cabo de unos meses.

Por lo visto me enfrentaba a los peores treinta minutos de mi vida.

Mis manos se sujetaban con fuerza al asiento del auto.

Mi mente no dejaba de gritarme que había sido un imbécil por permitir esta locura.

No tenía idea de dónde se me ocurrió lo que en su momento pensé que era una brillante idea.

Las risas no hacían nada por calmarme. Mi vista estaba fija en la carretera y en todas las formas en que algo podía salir mal.

El auto volvió a remecerse cuando Isabella pisó el freno con más fuerza de la debida. Antes de poder decirle nada lo volvió a poner en marcha cuando se le apagó.

Vendería el maldito auto en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Ella tendría que ir con un chofer experimentado cuando quisiera salir a algún lugar, no pensaba dar mi brazo a torcer en esto.

La caja de velocidades protestó ruidosamente cuando hizo un cambio sin pisar el embrague.

Definitivamente una mala idea.

—No, no, no. Frena por favor—le supliqué, sujetando su pecho cuando volvió a pisar el freno sin consideración, para evitar que se golpeara con el timón.

— ¡Ese fue el paseo más divertido, Bells! Volvamos a hacerlo—. Dijo Renato riendo desde el asiento trasero.

—No creo que haya repetición, Renato—. Murmuré quitando la llave de la ignición para esconderla en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y ganándome una exclamación enojada de mi esposa—ni mis nervios, ni mi corazón lo soportarían—. Me froté los ojos antes de tocar con suavidad el ya evidente vientre de mi esposa para sentir el movimiento de mi hija antes de que Isabella me diera un manotazo.

—Lo estaba haciendo muy bien, pero tú me pones nerviosa con todo ese "¡Cuidado! ¡No tan rápido!" O la mejor "¡Por el amor de Dios, Isabella vas a matarnos!"—bufó mirándome con su expresión de gatito enojado.

—Es por tu bien Isabella, ¿Qué tal si dejamos las clases para después de dar a luz?—sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—No—. Cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

No pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una leve sonrisa.

Hacía meses que no veía ese fuego en sus ojos, debería picarla más a menudo.

—Gatito… tienes casi seis meses de embarazo

— ¿Y?—sus labios se tensaron.

Renato miraba el intercambio como si fuese un partido de tenis.

Suspiré. Sabía que si seguía con la discusión el niño se estresaría y ella rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. Por lo que era mejor una táctica evasiva.

—Lo que tu digas, amor—besé sus labios ligeramente y ella sonrió tomando mi mano y colocándola sobre su vientre permitiéndome sentir el movimiento del bebé. Luego me encargaría que estuviese tan ocupada que no tendría tiempo para las dichosas clases de manejo o me haría yo el ocupado.

—Me siento como un perro amaestrado, ¿sabes?—le dije ayudándola a bajar del auto. —cuando hago algo que te disgusta me privas de tocar a la bebé, cuando te complazco me recompensas dejándome acariciar tu barriga, sólo falta que me digas "buen chico" y que yo mueva la cola.

Rompió a reír, su burbujeante risa se hacía presente con mayor frecuencia ahora que la muerte de su padre no era tan reciente.

—Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una mala persona. No te privo de que toques al bebé, "al", porque aún no sabemos su sexo. Te imaginas lo raro que será para tu hijo cuando le diga que su padre lo llamaba "ella" antes de haber nacido—me dio una mirada exasperada—en fin, es sólo que cuando me enojo no me gusta que me toques, eso hace difícil que siga enojada contigo—murmuró la ultima parte muy bajo y yo sonreí.

Cada vez era más abierta conmigo, estaba seguro que pronto no me ocultaría nada.

—Te lo dije amor, es el encanto Masen lo que te priva de pensar, además debes reconocer que soy irresistible—rodó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza exasperada.

Me pareció que me llamó presumido bajo su aliento pero no estaba seguro.

Estuve tentado a tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación, pero a mediodía era la fiesta cumpleaños de Renato y ella quería asegurarse que todo estuviese perfecto.

El niño había cumplido hacia un par de días, pero Isabella y mi madre insistieron en que era más conveniente que fuese en fin de semana para que la fiesta no se rigiese por un horario tan estrecho.

Mi madre, Isabella y Esme se habían esmerado en la preparación del cumpleaños. A pesar que sólo eran los quince niños de su salón de clase, ellas habían conseguido máquinas de hacer algodón de azúcar y palomitas, un castillo inflable, personajes de caricaturas, pinta caritas, animadores e incluso un salvavidas por si los niños querían bañarse en la piscina.

Jacob había sugerido que los niños montaran en los caballos o en los ponis pero tuve que plantar mi pie. Con tantas atracciones los niños tendrían que quedarse a dormir para poder disfrutarlas todas. Renato dijo que eso era una excelente idea y por primera vez tuve que negarle algo.

Dieciséis niños llenos de azúcar y comida chatarra, corriendo por la casa, no era algo que me atraía. Además Isabella tenía que descansar ya que sabía que el regalo que le tenía le iba a causar una gran impresión.

La fiesta fue éxito.

Renato e Isabella no paraban de sonreír, por lo que me había contado lo único que podía hacer para celebrar los cumpleaños del niño era robar unos panecillos dulces de la cocina y una vela para cantarle cumpleaños.

Como siempre que me hacía una revelación, tuve la necesidad de romper algo. El maldito de Aro parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra y eso no ayudaba a mi insatisfecho deseo de venganza.

—¿En qué piensas? Parece que algo te molesta—murmuró pasando su mano por mi ceño fruncido para alisar las duras líneas.

Debía recordar que esta noche era de celebración. No podía empañarla con pensamientos oscuros.

—Tonterías de la oficina—besé su mano—nada que deba preocupar tu hermosa cabecita. Haz hecho un excelente trabajo, Renato está más que feliz—. Cambié de tema desviando su atención a otras cosas.

—Todo es gracias a ti—su voz se quebró y yo la atraje contra mi cuerpo

—Isabella—empecé a decir pero ella me cortó poniendo la mano sobre mis labios.

—Es verdad, Edward. —sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—No me atrevía a decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas—tomó aire y fijó su mirada en la mía—significas mucho para mí—mordió su labio.

Sonreí besando la mano que aún tenía sobre mis labios. Eso era un avance enorme me sentía casi eufórico con su revelación.

—Y tú para mí.

—No, no lo estoy diciendo bien—empezó a mordisquear su labio inferior mientras cuadraba sus hombros como si se preparara para una pelea o para un rechazo.

La miré expectante sin decir nada.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que me importas, bueno más que importarme…te quiero—su ceño se frunció haciendo que sus cejas casi se juntasen. Esperé a lo que venía sin embargo no dijo nada más.

Aceptaría lo que ella me ofrecía, cuando dije que iría poco a poco con ella, lo había dicho en serio.

—Gracias, amor—besé su frente tratando de alisar la arruguita. — tengo un regalo que quiero darte.

— Es Renato el que cumpleaños y además ya le diste su regalo el jueves—me miró con confusión.

—Tal vez regalo no sea el término más apropiado —. Me mecí los cabellos antes de tomarla de la mano y llevármela a mi oficina. — Esto es para ti —le dije en cuanto nos detuvimos frente a mi escritorio.

Ella miró el sobre que coloqué en la mesa y su ceño se frunció más.

— ¿Otro contrato prematrimonial?—negué con la cabeza alentándola a seguir leyendo.—No entiendo…—Su voz estaba teñida por la duda cuando habló finalmente después de unos minutos de lectura.

—Es la orden de un juzgado y de mis abogados que deja sin efecto nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial —. Ladeó su cabeza para mirarme—Tú, mi Isabella eres como una avecilla, yo nunca debí pensar en cortarte las alas. Siempre debí dejar que fueses libre una vez te saqué de la jaula donde te tenía tu tío, ahora los eres.

Su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

— ¿Te quieres divorciar de mí?—dijo con un hilo de voz antes que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes rodando por sus mejillas como un manantial.

—No amor, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces por qué?—sacudió el papel frente a mí antes de dejarlo caer sobre la mesa como si fuese una serpiente venenosa.

—Por qué quiero que estés junto a mí porque es tu elección, no tu obligación —. Murmuré acercándome a ella. Sus ojos eran desconfiados.

— ¿Es por esa mujer, no es cierto? La oxigenada del club—me gruñó, a pesar de las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas su expresión era tan fiera que no me atreví a reírme de su equivocación— ¡le voy a arrancar todos los pelos!—chilló—y luego a ti te voy a sacar los ojos—me señaló con un dedo acusador.

Me quedé estupefacto por unos segundos, no tenía idea de que decirle.

Para un espectador, la situación podía haber sido muy cómica.

Mi mujer de dieciocho años, metro sesenta y ciento veinte libras me había hecho encoger como sólo lo hacia mi madre cuando era niño.

— ¿Es porque estoy gorda? ¿Es eso?—negué apresuradamente con la cabeza, mi voz parecía haberme abandonado—. ¿Necesitas a alguien que parece no haber sido alimentado en años para contrarrestar la apariencia de tu esposa? ¿ te doy asco?

—No seas absurda—dije cuando mi voz apareció.

Craso error.

—¿Absurda?—chilló levantando las manos—¿Me llamas absurda? Esperaste justo hasta que estuviese declarándote mi amor para hacerme esto—agarró el documento y lo partió primero en dos, luego en cuatro, ocho y luego en miles de pedazos para lanzármelos al rostro con total descontrol. — No pienso darte lo que quieres, estas tan atado como yo a ti. No te rías—su ceño se frunció nuevamente.

—Gatito…—dije entre risas, cuando ya no pude seguir aguantando más, aferrándola por la cintura para atraerla hacia mí y evitando que sus puños me golpearan.

— ¡No te rías! ¡Suéltame! ¡Canalla! ¡Mentiroso! ¡Infiel!—ahogué sus protestas con un beso demandante.

—Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decir que me correspondes—. Me miró con sospecha.

—No pretendo dejarte libre—enarcó una ceja con abierta desconfianza y desafío.

—No quiero mi libertad si tú eres mi carcelera—volví a besarla.

Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido más feliz. Era como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, lograr cualquier objetivo que me propusiera.

Ahora que tenía su amor, nada más importaba.

* * *

N/A: Sólo quedan 2 capitulos para el final, me han preguntado en rr anonimos si viene historia despues de esta. Primero quiero terminar con las historias que tengo incompletas antes de traer una nueva. Ponganme en alerta de autores si quieren estar al tanto de cuando será eso. Besos


	3. Capitulo 27

Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, el contrato a The Price of a Bride, los dialogos, situaciones y Renato son míos. u.u

Como siempre gracias a mi amiga Ericastelo por hacer que éste capitulo fuese legible XD Es la mejor!

FF ha estado loco, trate de responder los rr pero si no les llegó no es mi culpa sino la del site que aún parece estar dando problemas. Gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por dejarme saber lo que les parece las locuras que escribo.

* * *

CAPITULO 27

Me amaba…

No lo había dicho con todas sus letras pero la intención estaba clara. No me importaba cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar por escuchar las palabras exactas, sólo saber que me amaba compensaba cualquier cosa.

Cuando liberé sus labios una estúpida sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

—Lo digo enserio, no pretendo darte el divorcio. Tú prometiste que nunca me dejarías y te haré cumplir tu promesa—su voz se quebró.

—Nunca te dejaré, gatito, ni miraré a otra mujer mientras viva. — Besé su frente.

Las hormonas debían estarla volviendo loca ya que su mirada pasó de tener una furia asesina a brillar con una sonrisa.

—Más te vale…—murmuró poniéndose de puntillas para darme un beso y finalizar de manera muy eficaz la conversación.

Estaba caminando de un lado al otro, no podía creer que teníamos meses sin conocer el paradero de la maldita rata de Aro.

Me froté el rostro frustrado, ahora que tenía a los federales tras su pista para refundirlo en la cárcel, él desaparece en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba saber que mi esposa y Renato estaban seguros.

Había tenido a la pobre en una especie de confinamiento, le conté lo que sucedida a pesar que sabía que la asustaría.

Prefería que supiese la verdad y no pensara que mi lado tirano estaba volviendo a resurgir.

El miedo que vi reflejado en sus ojos cuando le hablé de mis temores y sospechas me puso de peor humor por el error de haber dejado con vida a esa escoria cuando lo tuve en frente.

Había finalmente limpiado las Empresas Swan, no quedaba un solo empleado que sospecháramos le fuese fiel a Aro. Todos los demás fueron investigados hasta que quedamos satisfechos sobre su inocencia.

Y sin embargo, el pez gordo se nos escapó de entre las manos.

—Búsquenlo hasta debajo de las piedras—gruñí cerrando el teléfono y lanzándolo contra el sillón.

Jacob me miró enarcando una ceja por mi inusual falta de control. Él sabía lo preocupado que me sentía, no me gustaba sentir como si existiera una amenaza latente en la oscuridad esperando saltar para hacerle daño a los míos.

—Tu esposa te está esperando para ir al médico, creo que debes tratar de recuperar la compostura antes que te vea. — me froté los ojos—Si te ve en ese estado la vas a asustar más de lo que está.

Era cierto, mi pobre mujer parecía más un ratoncito asustado que un gatito mimado, que era lo que quería que pareciese, estaba alerta y casi arisca antes cualquier cosa poco habitual que sucediese. Las llamadas que recibía a mitad de la noche era lo que más le preocupaban, cada vez que sonaba el teléfono ella me miraba con clara ansiedad, tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

Jacob tenía razón, debía evitarle más preocupaciones.

Hoy era el día en que conoceríamos el sexo de nuestro hijo, Isabella estaba ilusionada y yo no dejaría que esa escoria le arruinara un solo día más a mi esposa.

Me pinché el puente de la nariz tratando de respirar con pausa para calmarme. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro para que mi cuello perdiera algo de su rigidez.

Este día era muy importante para ambos y yo me encargaría que así lo fuera aunque fuésemos acompañados por un equipo de seguridad.

Salí al salón para esperarla y no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi que era ella quien me estaba esperando a mí.

Podía sentir su ansiedad en la manera en la que se acariciaba el vientre mientras miraba por la ventana.

Besé su cuello cuando me acerqué a ella por la espalda, su cabeza reposó sobre mi pecho.

— ¿Lista, amor?—ella asintió girándose para tratar de abrazarme a pesar de la interferencia de su pancita.

El viaje hasta el consultorio de la doctora fue relativamente corto. Isabella iba haciendo planes sobre las cosas que quería comprar si el bebé resultaba ser niño o si era una niña como yo sabía que era.

La doctora empezó preguntando por el estado de mi esposa, como siempre preguntó si había sentido náuseas o calambres y otra serie de cosas.

Como todos los meses que la acompañaba a consulta le pedía la doctora que le hiciera un examen para asegurarme que no estuviese anémica, debía reconocer que después de saber lo de la muerte de su madre estaba algo paranoico. Y como siempre que lo hacía, fui recompensado con la glacial mirada de mi mujer en cuanto la petición salió de mis labios.

La doctora trató de mediar la situación diciéndole que era comprensible que yo me sintiera aprensivo debido a los antecedentes de su madre.

Prometí comprarle un enorme helado de fresas con crema para compensarla. Después de pensarlo unos minutos regateó diciéndome que si le agregaba malva*a la ecuación quedaríamos parejos.

Debía reconocer que era afortunado, a pesar de las locas hormonas que se revolucionaban cada cierto tiempo, no había tenido que levantarme a altas horas de la noche por antojos extraños. Las noches para mi esposa se había convertido en sagradas, en varias ocasiones me había querido arrancar la cabeza sólo por levantarme para ir al baño y despertarla.

Cuando la doctora empezó con el ultrasonido me sentía más ansioso que antes. Había pedido uno de esos modernos en tercera dimensión, quería ver si era cierto que podría ver el rostro de nuestro bebé dentro de mi esposa.

Isabella jadeó audiblemente cuando la doctora empezó a enfocar el bebé, siempre lo hacía sólo que esta vez fue mayor ya que se podía ver claramente la imagen y no era un montón de formas abstractas.

Sin embargo la doctora no llegaba a la parte que yo deseaba con suficiente rapidez.

La impaciencia debió reflejarse en mi rostro porque de pronto la doctora dejó de hablar del tamaño del fémur y el líquido que rodeaba el bebé.

—Bien, señor y señora Masen tengo curiosidad por saber si decoraran el cuarto para una princesa o una bailarina.

— ¡Sí! — dije emocionado—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije!—mi puño se estrelló con el aire.

—Sólo te falta hacer un bailecito de victoria—su risa llenó la oficina.

— ¡Gracias, amor!—no podía contener la emoción de mi voz. Me incliné para besar su frente y luego su vientre.

—Eres un hombre raro—dijo entre risas mientras la doctora le limpiaba el gel de la piel.

La miré extrañado.

— ¿No se supone que todos los hombres quieren un varón como hijo mayor? Ya sabes para perpetuar el apellido, el honor familiar, las empresas y esas cosas—la ayudé a bajarse de la camilla. La doctora nos había dado algo de privacidad alegando ir a buscar el video del ultrasonido.

—Los demás hombres tal vez, pero yo quiero una copia al carbón de la mujer que amo y si tiene alguna semejanza conmigo será mejor, porque así todos sabrán que yo planté mi semilla en tu vientre.

—Eso todo mundo lo sabrá, ya que tú te encargarás de que lo sepan — de pronto suspiró — A Renato no le hará mucha gracia saber que es niña, está empeñado en tener un sobrino.

—Le diremos que en la casa de los Masen hay demasiada testosterona. Los niños son fáciles de amoldar, ya verás que se le pasa.

—Espero que tengas razón—volvió a suspirar. — ¿No me habías dicho algo sobre un helado?

—Lo que mis princesas quieran—empecé a reír y tiré de su mano para llevármela.

Quería tener a mi esposa para mí, pero sabía que en casa nos estaban esperando para recibir la noticia.

No podía negar que Isabella conocía al Renato a la perfección.

Cuando recibió la noticia al inicio no le gustó mucho. Quiso hacer una pataleta pero mi madre intercedió cortándola antes que escalara a un berrinche.

Cuando le preguntamos como lo había hecho, respondió simple y llanamente.

—Edward no era precisamente un santo cuando era niño.

Como era de esperar todos empezaron a reír ante esa revelación.

Los días pasaron en una neblina de alegría, escogimos el tema para la habitación de la pequeña Lizzy, las paredes tendrían murales de castillos y hadas madrinas. La cuna tenía un cabecero en forma de corona.

Isabella rodaba sus ojos una y otra vez cuando le presentaba las ideas para el cuarto de la bebé.

Cada vez que se quejaba acerca de que estaba gastando demasiado, yo le robaba un beso y le decía que nuestra hija se merecía lo mejor que el mundo podría ofrecer, como ya tenía la mejor madre del mundo y la familia más amorosa, sólo le quedaba poseer las mejores cosas materiales.

Ahora sólo faltaban dos meses para que nuestra pequeña princesa llegara al mundo. Este hecho me hacía sacarle más fruto a mi trabajo, necesitaba tener todo marchando en perfecta sincronía para poder tomarme unos meses de descanso cuando naciera.

Isabella dejaba ver sus sentimientos hacia mí con más facilidad que antes. Cada vez que le decía que la amaba ella me respondía en un susurro, después de asegurarse que no hubiese nadie más que la escuchase, que ella también me amaba.

—¡Edward, es Renato!—la voz angustiada de Isabella me hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe, al mismo tiempo que mi celular sonaba.

Su rostro estaba pálido y seguramente el mío estaba igual mientras escuchaba las noticias que me estaban dando.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, mis ojos fijos en la pantalla de mi computadora el punto estaba en el lugar donde debía estar en estos momentos. El localizador que coloqué en un collar mostraba que el niño aún se encontraba en la escuela.

—Esperen a que llegue la policía, no lo saquen de la escuela, voy en camino—colgué el teléfono y metí la llave en mi cajón abriéndolo en busca de mi pistola.

—Voy contigo.

—No—le gruñí, no podía pensar en ponerla cerca del peligro si es que tal peligro existía.

—Al que amenazan con secuestrar es a mi hermano. Voy contigo Edward.

—Isabella…—gemí, pasando la mano por mi rostro de manera agitada.

—Me volvería loca sin saber, Edward. Sin saber la suerte de las dos personas que más amo en este mundo, por favor…—su voz se quebró.

La miré impávidamente.

—No puedo arriesgarlas…—negué tratando de rodearla para salir.

—Te prometo que te obedeceré en todo. No saldré del auto en ningún momento. — rebatió —¿No es para eso que tienes un auto que es a prueba de balas y misiles y no sé qué otra cosas? Tienes más seguridad que la misma familia real, así que pon a tus hombres a hacerme guardia, ¿no es para eso para lo que les pagas?

Mis ojos pasaron de su rostro a su vientre. Mi cabeza empezó a negar, no podía.

—Voy contigo, digas lo que digas voy contigo. Si te atreves a dejarme buscaré la manera de seguirte o de escaparme. —me amenazó.

—Eres la criatura más frustrante y testaruda que he conocido jamás. —Me miró expectante. —No hagas que me arrepienta, por favor—le supliqué yendo en contra de todos mis instintos.

El viaje hasta el colegio de Renato pasó en un borrón, la adrenalina parecía bombear por mis oídos.

En estos momentos sentía una ira asesina, ese cerdo se había atrevido a amenazar a mi familia y yo no pensaba quedarme tranquilo hasta que lo viera acabado.

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada del colegio, me giré para ordenarle a Isabella que no se moviera de donde estaba.

Los policías federales y de la interpol estaban allí además de unos detectives con lo que había hablado antes.

En cuanto me bajé del auto todo pareció suceder al mismo tiempo.

Se escuchó un auto salir del estacionamiento a demasiada velocidad, gritos, luego unos disparos, mi cuerpo siendo sepultado bajo el peso de varios hombres, más gritos y disparos, metal chocando contra metal, mi propia voz demandando saber qué demonios estaba pasando, preguntando por mi mujer e hija.

Me levanté del suelo después de que mis guardaespaldas se levantaran de encima de mí. Debía reconocer que sentía como si me hubieran tirado contra concreto, lo cual fue así.

Isabella golpeaba el vidrio del auto y podía ver que gritaba algo, por lo visto la habían encerrado dentro. Sea quien sea que lo hubiese hecho recibiría un aumento de salario.

Dos policías traían a un algo maltrecho Aro, quien gritaba vulgaridades y amenazas hacia mi persona. Se notaba que el choque lo había herido pero no tanto como yo hubiese deseado. De una cortada en su frente manaba sangre y su labio también estaba partido.

Sólo pude dar un paso cuando sentí que alguien me sujetaba por el hombro. Era uno de los detectives federales que conocí en Chicago, él era quien se encargaba del caso de Aro.

Iban a llevarse a Aro detenido y se agregaría intento de secuestro y homicidio a la larga lista de crímenes que habíamos conseguido imputarle.

Al fin podía decir que podría respirar tranquilo sabiendo exactamente donde estaba la escoria esa.

Le pedí como favor cruzar unas palabras con ese maldito, de ser posible esta noche después que Isabella se hubiera dormido.

Entré al colegio a buscar a Renato y lo saqué escoltado por mi equipo de seguridad y uno que otro policía. Para él todo era una aventura, de la cual no paraba de hablar, y ya estaba tan acostumbrado a los guardaespaldas que no le pareció nada raro.

Lo subí en uno de los autos para luego subir al mío y hacerle frente a una muy enojada mujer embarazada.

— ¿Por qué demonios me encerraron? Te pudieron haber matado frente a mis ojos y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿tienes idea de lo desesperada que me sentía sin saber si estabas bien? Vi como te tiraban al suelo y esos mastodontes que tienes como seguridad cubrían tu cuerpo. No tenía idea de qué te había pasado o cómo estabas. Sabes lo que se sentí al no poder saber si el hombre que amo estaba bien, dijiste que no querías que me sobresaltara y lo único que haces es darme sustos de muerte… —la corté dándole un beso.

—Te amo—fue lo único que le dije. Entrecerró sus ojos antes de acariciar su estómago, seguramente la pequeña la había pateado al haberla asustado con tantos gritos. —No me pasó nada, tu seguridad era lo primordial y por eso cerraron las puertas para evitar que alguien pudiera tratar de hacerte daño. —Me miró nada convencida.

— ¿Por qué Renato va en otro auto?—el cambio de tema significaba que su enojo estaba remitiendo.

—Es más seguro, en caso de Aro tuviese un socio—cosa que no dudaba—y quisiera seguirnos, tendría que decidir a cuál de los dos autos darle caza.

— ¿Qué le va a pasar a Aro?—escupió el nombre con rencor.

—Será juzgado por sus crímenes, quisiera poderte decir que le espera la pena de muerte pero dudo que sea así, lo que sí es que su condena será tan larga que dudo que salga con vida de la prisión. —Asintió sin decir nada más. Giró su cuerpo de manera que pudiera abrazarme.

—Nunca me vuelvas a asustar así—me susurró enterrando el rostro en mi pecho y dejando caer las lágrimas que venía reprimiendo—si algo te pasara no podría vivir sin ti.

—Nunca más, amor—murmuraba una y otra vez contra su cabello. —Recuerda lo que te dije cuando anulé el contrato prematrimonial. Nunca te podrás deshacer de mí, te amo demasiado como para dejarte.

* * *

*Malva: topping que se usa en los helados, es algo como malvavisco líquido.

Próxima semana el capi final.


	4. Capitulo 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer, el contrato es de The Price of a Bride y Renato es mío.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios de apoyo con lo referente a los plagios, ha sido muy lindo poder darme cuenta del aprecio que tienen por mis fics.

Como siempre gracias a mis betas Ericastelo y mommytwilight por acompañarme a lo largo de otra historia. Sin ustedes esto no habría podido ser. Las quiero mucho.

* * *

CAPITULO 28

Después de esperar a que mi esposa se durmiera, salí de la casa con dirección a la policía. Mi seguridad personal me escoltaba ya que nos llegaron datos que Aro no estaba actuando sólo.

Caius era su cómplice, por lo visto dejarlo arruinado no había limitado sus recursos.

Los policías no habían podido hacerlo hablar, pero confiaba que yo lograría sacarle la información que me sería útil para reforzar la seguridad de mi hogar.

Al llegar a la estación crucé unas cuantas palabras con los oficiales que me estaban haciendo el favor de dejarme hablar con esa escoria.

Al parecer además del corte en la frente que le vi, se había fracturado un par de costillas en la colisión, me guardé el pensamiento que hubiera deseado que sufriera mucho más en el choque.

Me encaminaron a la enfermería a la que lo trasladaron después de que lo revisaron en el hospital.

La puerta estaba fuertemente custodiaba y mi equipo de seguridad se quedó en una esquina.

—Bien, bien… mira lo que ha traído el gato.—dijo en cuento me vio.

—La única rata que yo veo por aquí eres tú.—le espeté mirándolo con desdén.

—Lo cierto es que resultaste más astuto que un zorro y tener más vidas que un gato, muchacho, te subestimé cuando te conocí. —Sonrió con saña y luego su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor.

—Ese parece ser tú problema, no sabes medir a tus enemigos.—me burlé—Si no hubieses estado tan ciego por mi dinero te habrías dado cuenta que te desprecié desde que cruzamos la primera palabra. Te habrías dado cuenta que te ganaste un enemigo al que no podías ganarle.

—No tengas tan confianza muchacho, no siempre estarás para proteger a la mocosa esa—volvió a sonreír.

—¿Así que ese era tu plan?—me burlé— Matarme y secuestrar a Renato para tener el control nuevamente sobre Isabella…—¿crees que no lo había pensado?—me recosté en la silla, llevando uno de mis dedos al costado de mi boca que se curvaba en una cruel sonrisa, al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenía Aro—Déjame adivinar. Vulturi y tú pensaron que ese sería un excelente plan. Yo muerto, Isabella la heredera universal de mi fortuna y ustedes dos nadando en mi dinero—sus ojos destilaban veneno—eres tan transparente, tan obvio. Con razón habías perdido casi todo el patrimonio de mi mujer haciendo negocios en los que sólo un tonto hubiera invertido.

—Entonces si tanto sabes, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

—Sólo quería tener la satisfacción de decirte que aunque no puedo probar que forzaste tu mano en el accidente de Charles, si tengo las pruebas que te implican en la desaparición de Phil Dwyer. Seguramente sabrás que en Chicago hay pena de muerte por homicidio…—dejé la oración sin completar, regodeándome de cómo su rostro perdía todo el color.

—Es mentira que tienes pruebas de eso. Nadie sabe sobre eso, no hay ninguna evidencia que me apunte. Además nadie lo dio por desaparecido, él no tenía familia—me encogí de hombros luciendo despreocupado.

* * *

Éste es sólo el aviso de la publicación del final del fic en mi blog público. Pueden seguir el enlace que está en mi profile o pueden entrar a troyissworkshop (.) blogspot (.) com

Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en este nuevo viaje.


End file.
